As set forth in the patents of others, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,520,333; 3,067,544; and 3,170,198, and in the applicant's U.S. No. 3,345,792, wood built construction of principal structural components of buildings have been indicated wherein no or little reliance was placed on metallic fasteners. However, there remained requirements for stronger all wood principal structural components, secured together with glue without reliance upon metallic fasteners, which could be fabricated and sold in competition with combined wood and metal, and all metal principal structural components such as joints, trusses, etc.
Therefore an integrated analysis, was undertaken of: embodiments of all wood structural products; available adhesives, fillers and combinations and mixtures thereof; embodiments of apparatus and of related factory layouts. The initial analysis indicated past and current designs, development, and inventions were not meeting the competition of combined wood and metal, and all metal principal structural components, because the resultant overall strengths were not to be realized while still providing a competitive product. As a consequence, new embodiments of products, new manufacturing apparatus, and new methods of fabrication were all relatedly invented together to offer, competitively these all wood principal structural components.
A principal feature of the instant invention is an eccentric arrangement of diagonal, top chord and reaction thrusts rather than a concentric intersection of such thrusts, such as shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,792.